Revenge
by Steelie Wolf
Summary: Sweet revenge. Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime

_'thoughts in italics and single quotes'_

This idea came into my head while I was at work. Enjoy.

* * *

There are many forms of revenge. A certain Natsuki Kuga was plotting a form of revenge. She needed to get a certain tea drinking woman back. Every time the two go out together on dates the cobalt haired girl ends up blushing the entire time. Wandering hands would touch her body constantly no matter where she was. The movies, the park, the sidewalk, and anywhere else the two would go.

Natsuki decided it was time to get back at her girlfriend. She parked her bike in a parking lot away from the Fujino building. The biker snuck into the building and into her girlfriend's office. She found her hiding spot and waited. She didn't need to wait long.

The office door opened and her girlfriend came in. Shizuru Fujino felt something was different in her office but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could look around the office, her secretary came in and informed her that her next meeting was about to start.

"You can send them in," Shizuru told her. The chestnut haired girl went by her desk and waited for the people to come in.

"Hello Fujino-sama. My name is Richard Stanford. I am here to discuss the possibility of the partnership with Fujino Industries and my father's company," the man said as he came in. "This is my father's right hand man in the company, Tom Sein." Everyone bowed and then the two men took the seats in front of Shizuru's desk. The tea drinker sat at her desk.

"I do apologize that Mr. Stanford couldn't make it but he has been very sick lately and the doctors felt he could not make the trip," Tom said.

"Ara that is all right, what do the two of you have to say about the possible partnership?" She took her tea cup that her secretary brought her in her hands. Right before she took a sip she felt her skirt being pushed up.

"Are you alright Fujino-sama?" The two men noticed that she stopped taking a drink. "Perhaps this is not a good time to discuss this."

"Ara, ara no it is fine. I was just thinking of something." She felt the skirt stop at her hips. The hands came back and grabbed her knees and then pulled her legs apart. A gasp escaped her lips that ended up halting the conversation.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Again the two men stopped talking when they heard the gasp.

"Yes, please continue." Shizuru was trying to close her legs but a body slipped between them to keep the legs from closing. The two men continued the conversation. The tea drinker set her cup down but kept it in her hands. The woman was trying very hard to keep her calm while the fingers trailed up her thighs to her panties.

Fingers were slowly moving around center of the panties. Soon lips were pressed against the blue lace. The lips let out a tongue that began licking the lace. The mouth followed after and began sucking through the panties. The tea drinker began to squirm a little.

Shizuru started to drink her tea again. Drinking her tea right now was the only thing that she could think of to keep the moans from escaping her lips. Her breathing slightly labored but still controllable. The two men were still talking about the partnership but they could tell that something was wrong but since Shizuru kept saying that everything was fine they continued talking.

The mouth pulled back and a wet spot was evident on the lace. The left hand went underneath the chestnut haired girl's right thigh wrapping around it. The fingers on the right hand pulled the blue lace panties aside to reveal the lips that they covered. The fingers on the left hand came back and separated the lips to give access to the mouth that was returning.

The tongue licked from the bottom of the lips all the way to the top and flicked the bundle of nerves it found. The tongue flicked the bundle a couple more times before the mouth began to suck on it. After a couple of sucks, the mouth moved to the sweet center that the juices were coming out of. The fingers that separated the lips moved to rub the bundle of nerves that the tongue and mouth abandoned.

A kiss was pressed against the lower lips and the tongue entered the center reaching for the core. The tongue started moving faster going in and out and the bundle was being rubbed faster.

Shizuru was finding it harder not to scream out. Her breathing was starting to get out of control and her grip on her tea cup was so tight that it was about to break. Her face was also getting very flushed.

The men realized that something was definitely wrong and one of them spoke up.

"Fujino-sama, perhaps you need to get a breath of fresh air." The two men sat up.

When this comment was said the attack on her stopped and the underwear and skirt was quickly fixed. Her chair was also pushed out. Before Shizuru could say anything one of the men lightly touched her arm to help her out of her chair and the other went to open the door.

The three left the office and headed toward the balcony that was on the other side of the floor they were on.

The person that was under the desk got up and pushed the chair back in, the cobalt haired girl smiled smugly as she licked her lips and cleaned off her fingers. _'Wow revenge does taste sweet.'_ With that thought in her mind the biker snuck back out of the office and the building.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. All reviews welcome.

I was also thinking of letting Shizuru get back at Natsuki but I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

_'thoughts in italics and single quotes'_

Well I got a lot of requests for another chapter and so I wrote one. Hopefully it's good.

Happy Holidays!!!

* * *

Shizuru was walking as fast as she could back to her office. After being taken to get some fresh air she finished her meeting as quickly as she could. When she entered her office again she felt something was off but it was different from the last time.

The chestnut haired woman went straight to her desk and looked underneath. _'She already left. I thought she would at least wait until I came back to finish what she started,'_ she thought to herself. Shizuru paced back and forth and then looked out the window. _'How could she do this to me? Get me all hot for her and then not make me... oh Natsuki. Perhaps I have been too lenient with her. I will need to punish her for leaving.'_ A smile crossed her face.

The thought that Natsuki did that as an act of revenge didn't even cross her mind. The red eyed beauty just thought that her biker girl was finally starting to get bolder and that turned Shizuru on a lot. The only thing that upset her about the whole thing is that her young lover didn't finish the deed. Shizuru started to gather her things to leave when her secretary came in again and said the board meeting was starting in 10 minutes.

"Thank you I will be heading there shortly," she responded. _'Damn I forgot about that. Looks like Natsuki's punishment will have to be put on hold,'_ the tea lover decided as she got ready to leave for the meeting.

Natsuki entered the restaurant with a smile on her face. She had finally done it. _'That was the best idea I have ever had. I'm sure Shizuru will think twice about embarrassing me in public. I mean come on. I nearly made her climax right in front of some business people. That had to of been embarrassing for her,'_ the biker thought as she walked up to her usual booth that had someone in it.

"Hey Nao what are you doing here?" Her voice actually sounded happy.

Nao just stared at her in shock. The young red head was still thinking about when Natsuki entered. She had never seen that type of smile on the biker. The glass she was drinking out of was still frozen midway to her mouth.

"Hello is anyone there?" Natsuki began to wave her hand in front of Nao.

Finally Nao came out of shock. "What happened pup?" She sat her cup down.

"What are you talking about spider?" Natsuki looked confused.

"That smile and happiness in your voice is not normal. You usually have a frown or pout on your face and whenever you speak it has an angry tone in it. So tell me what happened?" Nao leaned over the table.

"Nothing happened. Can't I just be happy?" Natsuki sat down across from the red head.

"I agree with Nao. Tell us what happened." A certain carrot top friend came over and sat next to Nao. She had also seen the way Natsuki looked and she had dropped her tray that she was carrying at the sight.

"Nothing….," Natsuki began to say again but the two girls across from her were staring her down. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

The two nodded their heads.

'_Okay this is not good. There is no way I can tell them. I will probably pass out but wait a minute maybe I can get away with just saying that I got Shizuru back. I don't need to tell them the details. Yeah that should work.'_ With that decision made Natsuki looked at the two girls sitting across from her.

"All I did was get Shizuru back."

"For what?" Nao asked.

"Well she likes to embarrass me sometimes and so I got her back today," Natsuki answered hoping that was all that was going to be asked.

"Are you going to tell us what you did?" Mai asked.

This question caused Natsuki to blush. "ThereisnoreasonforyoutoknowwhatIdid," she quickly responded.

"Hmm so it was something sexual. Very bold move and it's a shame that it will be short lived." Nao knew exactly what to say.

"How do you know it was sexual and what do you mean short lived?" Natsuki began to panic.

"Well you usually only blush when it's about sex plus your question just now confirmed my comment and about it short lived, well it's Fujino." Nao took a sip from her glass.

"What is that suppose to mean Nao?" Natsuki just glared at the red head. After all she was just tricked in giving more information than she wanted to.

"Fujino is going to get you back for whatever you did to her today. I mean come on Kuga you really don't think that she would let what you did go."

Natsuki stopped glaring at the red head and thought about what she said. _'Shizuru wouldn't get me back at least not today. I mean she knows that it takes me time to do anything like that. She would at least let me have today.'_

"Well she might want to get me back but she will wait a couple days. Shizuru will let me have today."

"I don't think so but then again you're the one sleeping with her." .

That comment brought on a fresh blush to Natsuki's face and a Kuga death glare.

"All right Nao that's enough. Aww man my breaks over. Well this was definitely an interesting conversation. Natsuki did you want your usual?" Mai got up from the booth.

"No Mai, actually I think I'm going to go home." Natsuki got up to leave.

"Yeah pup better get home quickly after all you can't keep Fujino waiting." Nao laughed as the biker glared at her and left.

The two watched Natsuki get on her bike and head home.

Natsuki went home after she left the restaurant. She immediately went to the spare room that was her workout area. After working out for a couple of hours she went and made a mayo sandwich. When she finished her sandwich she decided to take a shower.

During all of this she kept telling herself that Nao was wrong. There was no way Shizuru would get her back today. There was just no way. Of course the thought that her tea lover wouldn't realize what she did in the office was an act of revenge never crossed her mind.

Natsuki came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. As she went to grab her clothes a body came up from behind and wrapped its arms around the towel clad girl.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki knew right away that it was her girlfriend.

"Na-tsu-ki, I have missed you," Shizuru purred into her young lover's ear while her hands began to wonder over the towel. "After all you left me so unsatisfied earlier. How could I not miss you?"

"Unsatisfied but-," Natsuki began to say but was cut off when the hands successfully removed the towel and began to wonder all around the naked flesh causing her to gasp.

"Yes very unsatisfied which means I must punish you," the tea lover said.

"Punish but it was-," again Natsuki began to speak but her words were cut this time by the mouth of her lover. The kiss was passionate with a hint of possessive.

As they kissed, Natsuki's body was turned around and slowly pushed toward the bed.

'_What the hell? This wasn't supposed to happen. Didn't she realize that I was getting back at her today or does she think that I was just doing something that she has wanted me to do? This is bullshit! This was supposed to be my day alone,'_ Natsuki thought to herself while her body was being laid down on the bed.

Shizuru was wearing nothing but her panties and her bra. She wanted the least amount of clothing to separate her skin from her beloved. When she had Natsuki on the bed she reached for the ropes that she had set on the bed when her biker was in the shower.

The two kept kissing each other but the chestnut haired girl was getting a little bit worried when she started to realize that Natsuki wasn't responding to her touch. That was something that never happened.

The biker's hands were tied to the head board with no struggle and no reaction. When this happened Shizuru stopped and looked at her young lover. What she saw surprised her.

Natsuki was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face and her body was just laying there not moving. Shizuru didn't know what was going on. Her biker never acted this way.

"Na-Natsuki? Are you all right?" Shizuru held Natsuki's face in her hands and tried to get the young girl to look at her in the eyes. When she did this it seemed that the emerald eyes looked right through her. Shizuru began to shake. She quickly untied Natsuki and went toward the phone on the other side of the bed.

During all of this Natsuki was thinking on how this was supposed to be her day and Shizuru was ruining it. That was when she heard Shizuru talking on the phone. The azure haired girl turned her head toward her lover.

"Hello I need to talk to a doctor immediately!" Shizuru was shaking as she held the phone.

The biker didn't understand why her tea lover needed to speak to a doctor but what she did know was what she decided on to do. Natsuki was going to punish Shizuru for trying to take her day away from her. _'Yes Shizuru needs to be punished.' _

Shizuru had her back toward the girl on the bed. Right when the doctor was about to speak on the phone the line went dead. She was shocked and turned toward the phone to see a finger on the phone. The chestnut haired woman followed the finger to look into to two emerald eyes giving her a look that she has never seen before.

The look was filled with fire and a primal look that froze Shizuru on the spot. Natsuki got up slowly from the bed to stand face to face with the red eyed beauty. A low growl was also coming out of the azure haired girl's mouth.

The phone fell from Shizuru's hand and Natsuki ripped the phone out of the wall without breaking eye contact.

"Natsu-." This time Shizuru was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and her body was pushed up against the wall.

"You are the one that needs to be punished Shizuru. Not me," Natsuki informed her with a tone that sounded primal and commanding.

That type of tone combined with the look that had yet to leave the biker's eyes caused Shizuru to shudder with delight and quiver with anticipation. Even though she had no idea why she was getting punished she certainly was not going to complain. After all she has never seen her girlfriend like this and there was no way she was going to do anything that would stop her biker girl.

Natsuki removed her left hand from the mouth it was covering and leaned in to press her lips to the others. She stopped right before the lips touched.

"Don't try to distract me or you will regret it. This is my day and my day only," Natsuki told her before pressing her lips against the tea lover's. The kiss was primal and filled with possession.

Shizuru melted into the kiss. Then without warning Natsuki shoved her leg in between the chestnut haired girl's legs and pushed up against her core causing a moan to come out of her mouth only to be swallowed by the biker.

"You're so wet Shizuru. Wetter than usual," Natsuki said breaking the kiss with a smug smile on her lips and moved her leg to hear the wetness on her thigh.

Shizuru could only tremble at the words and action being done to her. She went to wrap her arms around the girl doing this to her but her arms were being held behind her back.

Apparently during the kiss Natsuki's hands had grabbed Shizuru's wrists and put them behind her back. What Shizuru also didn't realize was that her wrists were being tied up by the rope that she didn't see Natsuki holding.

A pout formed on Shizuru's face as she looked at Natsuki. She was going to speak but the look that Natsuki gave her stopped her.

"I told you that you need to be punished but if I let these," she finished tying up Shizuru's wrists, "be free then you would try to do things to distract me. I will untie your hands when I want to." The biker kissed her tea lover again.

Natsuki began to rub her thigh against Shizuru harder and faster. Shizuru began to rock her hips against the biker's thigh. The biker broke the kiss and trailed her tongue down to her lover's neck and found a spot to suck and lick at.

Her hands came and unhooked the bra from the front and allowed it to stop at where the rope was. The hands then began to lightly fondle the mounds that were finally freed from confinement.

Moans and gasps were escaping from the ex-kaichou's mouth. The sounds were coming faster and faster. Shizuru knew she was about to climax. Her hips started moving faster on the thigh. Shizuru was about to reach her limit when the hands that were on chest left and grabbed her thighs and lifted her off the biker's thigh.

"Oh that was close. You almost came." Natsuki removed her mouth from Shizuru's neck to look into the crimson eyes that were filled with confusion. The biker smiled and leaned in to whisper in her lover's ear. "You will have an orgasm when I want you to have one."

Shizuru's mouth dropped and her eyes shot wide open. This was definitely unexpected. _'Ara ara I don't know what got into my Natsuki today but I think I want it to happen more often.'_

Natsuki moved Shizuru's legs to wrap around her waist. The ruby eyed girl acknowledged what her biker wanted and obeyed by locking her legs around the young girl's waist. The mayo lover then wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist. Natsuki then turned them around and climbed on the bed to lay the two of them down.

Shizuru felt the sheets against her hands. She struggled with the ropes to see if maybe they were loose enough to get out of. But she soon realized that her biker made sure she wouldn't get loose. This upset her a bit because she wanted to hold her lover. Shizuru hoped that Natsuki would release her soon.

Once Natsuki had laid Shizuru down on the bed she moved her hands to unwrap the legs around her waist. The cobalt haired girl got a pout from her lover but she ignored it and kissed her lover's lips while her hands went back to her lover's chest.

As the kiss came to an end Natsuki slowly went down Shizuru's body. Her hands slid down to the stomach and hips of the girl beneath her. Natsuki's lips left a trail of kisses as they went down to Shizuru's neck. The biker bit and nipped at the neck leaving a few love bites while her ears enjoyed the sounds coming from her lover's mouth.

Natsuki's lips then left the neck and her tongue came out to trail a line of saliva between Shizuru's breasts. After this Natsuki moved her mouth to finally take in one of the hardened points in her mouth.

Shizuru moaned out rather loudly when her lover did that. The chestnut haired girl's hips began to buck into her girlfriend. She hoped that would get Natsuki to touch her extremely wet center. However that action only caused Natsuki to laugh huskily against her chest.

That was not the reaction Shizuru was hoping for. The tea lover was beginning to wonder when Natsuki was going to touch her where she ached to be touched.

After leaving more love bites on the ample chest of the girl beneath her, Natsuki slid her body even farther down Shizuru's body. Her fingers hooked around the hem of Shizuru's underwear and slowly pulled them off while her body kept sliding down.

"Wow Shizuru your underwear is completely soaked. Perhaps I have kept you waiting too long," Natsuki informed her girlfriend. Shizuru just moaned in response and she bucked her hips again.

Natsuki laughed again before taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of her lover. Before Shizuru could comment the biker stuck her tongue out and gave Shizuru a hard lick from the bottom of her lower lips all the way to the top and took the hard little bundle of nerves in her mouth sucking on it lightly.

Again Shizuru's hips bucked and a scream escaped her lips. Shizuru had a feeling that she would reach her climax soon. She has never held in an orgasm this long before. The only down side was that her hands were still tied behind her back.

Natsuki sensed that Shizuru was about to release so she pulled back to sit up and look at her lover.

"Ahh pl…ease….Na...tsu…ki…," Shizuru was gasping between every word. After all she was at her breaking point.

Natsuki only laughed again as she grabbed Shizuru and positioned the chestnut haired woman straddling her while the biker sat on the bed. The cobalt haired girl then kissed her lover deeply. Her left hand went to her tea lover's back and began to loosen the ropes while her right hand began to lightly tease the overly wet center.

Shizuru moaned into the kissed and bucked her hips to try and get the fingers to go inside of her. She wasn't even paying attention to the hand untying her arms.

The biker's fingers entered Shizuru's core and started a slow rhythm of thrusts. Once the left hand untied the ropes it tossed the ropes and bra to the floor and then moved up to wrap around the older woman.

Shizuru realized her hands were untied and wrapped her arms around her young lover. Her nails dug into the back of the biker. Once she did this her body moved on its own and began to ride the fingers that were inside of her.

Natsuki had a feeling that this was going to happen so she just held her hand in place. "Alright Shizuru. I think you've waited long enough." Natsuki then pushed her fingers in as deep as she could at the same time Shizuru came down to meet her.

Shizuru didn't need to be told twice. That last move did her in. She yelled Natsuki's name out loud and her nails ran down the biker's back drawing blood. That act brought out a snarl from the cobalt haired girl.

The chestnut haired girl collapsed onto her young lover. Natsuki held Shizuru and let her ride the orgasm for as long as she wanted. Once Natsuki realized that Shizuru was coming down from her high the biker laid her back down on the bed.

Shizuru could barely keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the wolfish grin that spread across her girlfriends face.

The biker put the fingers that were inside her girlfriend into her mouth and licked them clean for the second time that day.

* * *

WWWeeellllllll? Hope you liked it.

For now I am going to leave this story as completed but perhaps there will be more.

Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

_'thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Alright here you all go. I hope you like it and send a review my way.

* * *

Shizuru woke up the next morning feeling very good. _'Last night was incredible. Now the decision to make is how to get her back for yesterday,'_ the chestnut haired woman thought as she turned her head and looked at her sleeping girlfriend.

Shizuru always woke up first. Even after a night like that she still woke up before her puppy. Natsuki was still sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Shizuru got out of bed to get ready for work. She nearly fell back unto the bed when she stood but instead her legs just made her collapse to the floor.

'_So walking is going to be a bit difficult this morning. Oh Natsuki you really did a number on me last night.'_ Shizuru waited a few minutes before trying to stand up. This time her legs let her stand and walk to the bathroom.

After showering and getting dressed for work, the tea lover looked at her lover that was still sleeping soundly. She went to the kitchen and made her breakfast. While she was drinking her tea an idea popped into her and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Shizuru went back into the bedroom to kiss Natsuki on the cheek. This caused the bluenette to stir but she still didn't wake up. _'I'll be seeing you later Natsuki,'_ Shizuru thought as she walked out of the apartment and got in her car to go to work.

Meanwhile in the apartment Natsuki was starting to wake up. She looked to her side and saw that Shizuru already left for work. _'I wonder how hard it was for her to get ready.'_ A smile came back to her face as she remembered the previous night.

The biker quickly got ready for work as well. Natsuki was the proud owner of the best mechanics shop in Japan. It is called the Wolf's Moon. The bluenette quickly ate a mayo sandwich and went to her bike.

Natsuki put her helmet on and started her bike. Well she tried to start it. After a couple more tries she inspected her bike but couldn't find anything wrong. She pulled out her phone and called the shop.

"Hey pup where are you?" Nao asked. Natsuki hired the red head shortly after opening the place. The two made a really good team.

"My bike won't start for some reason. Bring a truck so I can bring it to the shop."

"What did you do to your bike?" Nao couldn't believe that Natsuki would let something bad happen to her bike.

"I don't know. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong." Natsuki looked at her bike again.

"Well I'm on my way so don't take it apart at your place."

"Yeah and thanks." The two hung of their phones.

It didn't take long for Nao to arrive. The two quickly went to work and got the bike secured in the truck.

"Even though you what to fix your bike you will need to wait until after hours. There is a lot of work to do today," Nao informed her while they drove to the shop.

Natsuki growled. She really wanted to work on her bike but she would wait and do her job first. The two arrived at the shop and got out of the truck. Nao and Natsuki got the bike down and put it in the back of the shop out of the way.

Nao had to drag Natsuki away from her bike so that she would get to work. Before Nao started her work she remembered the conversation they had the day before.

"How was last night? Did Fujino let it be your day?" Nao couldn't help but notice the blush that appeared on the biker's face. Nao didn't wait for an answer. She merely laughed as she headed to her first job of the day.

'_Damn it, I can't tell Nao what happened last night. Now she probably thinks I'm whipped. Well I guess I am but still,'_ Natsuki thought to herself as she also headed to her first job of the day.

Shizuru was sitting in a meeting barely listening. Her mind was thinking of what she was going to do to her girlfriend. _'I'll need to call her later to see what time she is going to get home.'_ The tea lover sipped her tea to cover up the real smile that was spreading across her face. _'Tonight is going to be fun.'_

The meeting ended before lunch and Shizuru went to her office to call Natsuki at work. After Shizuru sat down behind her desk she picked up the phone and dialed Wolf's Moon.

"Wolf's Moon how may I help you?"

"Ara hello Yuuki-san, how are you doing?" Even after all the years that these two have known each other neither one would call each other by their first name.

""Ah hello Fujino, I'm fine but I'm sure that isn't why you called."

"True but it would be rude of me not to ask. Is Natsuki around?"

"She is underneath a car right now. The owner is making her do a complete over haul on it. I doubt he will let her take a break to talk to you." Nao looked out the window of the office and saw that Natsuki was still underneath the car. The owner was standing close by watching her work.

"Ara ara that is inconvenient. Perhaps you can tell me when she will be done for the night. I was hoping to have dinner with her tonight." Of course that was a lie but she couldn't tell Nao the truth.

"I doubt she will be home for dinner. I had to pick her up this morning. Her bike wouldn't start so she is going to work on it after hours."

Hearing this upset Shizuru. _'Ara this isn't good. Well I guess I can wait till she gets home.'_

"Ara thanks Yuuki-san. Will you tell her that I will see her when she gets home?"

"Sure Fujino, goodbye." Both women hung up the phone.

Shizuru leaned back in her chair with a slight pout on her face. The tea lover knew that her beloved would take forever on her bike. _'I hope she doesn't take too long. I really want to have fun tonight.'_

After Nao hung up the phone she walked out of the office and headed toward Natsuki.

"That was Fujino."

"Oh did you tell her that I need to stay late tonight?"

"Yeah and she said that she will see you when you get home. Anyway I need to get back to work." The red head left the bluenette to go back to work.

'_Shizuru is probably upset. She hates it when I work late but I need to find out what is wrong with my bike. Plus I have a feeling that she is planning on doing something to me tonight. Perhaps if I'm really late she will have to wait until tomorrow,'_ Natsuki thought to herself as she kept working on the car.

The customer was watching every move that Natsuki would make. This guy loved his car a lot and he didn't want anything bad to happen. This of course annoyed the mechanic but she was doing everything to fix the car as fast as she could to get this guy out of there so she could get to her bike.

Shizuru was finished with work and was at the store getting things for dinner. Even though Natsuki was going to be late she was going to make dinner. While she was in the checkout line an idea popped into her head. She quickly got out of the line to grab something else.

When Shizuru got home she got dinner started and began the first part of her knew plan. After she finished getting everything ready she put on what she needed to wear. As soon as she was done Shizuru put the second part of her plan in action.

Natsuki was working on her bike. Apparently her starter was messed up so she replaced it with a new one when she heard the door to her shop open and close. _'That's weird I know I locked it after Nao left.'_

The biker grabbed a wrench as she headed toward the door. Natsuki practically jumped out of her skin when arms wrapped around her. She was about to attack the person but then she smelled a very familiar scent.

"Ara ara did I scare my Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru kissed the biker's ear.

"Geez Shizuru, you should have called," Natsuki informed her. The bluenette turned around in the arms holding her and she kissed her beloved.

"I thought about calling but then I decided to surprise you. Is my Natsuki mad at me?" Shizuru asked while a pout and fake crying started.

"No of course not, I'm happy that you stopped by. But I just finished working on my bike so we can go home." Natsuki got out the embrace to put the wrench back.

"Ara that's good to hear but before we leave why don't we have dinner. I made your favorite." Shizuru held up the picnic basket that she had set on the floor.

"You are letting me eat mayo burgers?" Natsuki was completely shocked. Shizuru never let her eat a mayo burger after they moved in with each other.

That is of course considering that a mayo burger is hamburger meat mixed with an entire jar of mayonnaise. When the burger is cooked more mayo is added. The top and bottom bun is covered with mayo. Cheese, bacon, a little bit of ketchup and mustard is added and the mayo burger is done.

"I thought that after what you did last night I needed to do something **special** for you." Shizuru smiled when a blush spread across Natsuki's face.

"Ah let's eat then. I can unhook my bike after we eat." Having a mayo burger actually made Natsuki set her bike aside. _'Forgive me baby but I haven't had a mayo burger in years,'_ Natsuki said to her bike in her mind as she walked to where Shizuru was laying the blanket and food.

"Wow Shizuru you really out did yourself." Natsuki looked at all of the food and her mouth began to water.

"Ara ara Natsuki is drooling," Shizuru teased.

Natsuki just let her blush answer for her as she sat down in front of her plate. Shizuru placed a mayo burger on the biker's plate and then she poured her some pop.

'_This is going completely as planned,'_ Shizuru thought to herself as she began eating her salad. There was no way she was going to eat a mayo burger. She nearly puked just making the burgers. _'Two burgers should do it but I did make more just in case.'_ A smile appeared on her face and that made Natsuki look at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" The cobalt haired girl finished her first burger and grabbed another one.

"Like what Natsuki?" Shizuru tried to hide her smile but she couldn't.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. Are you planning on doing something to me when we get home?" Natsuki asked her as she took a bite out of her burger.

"No I am not going to do anything to you when we get home. But I am curious on what got into you last night." Shizuru hoped that this would change the subject from her smile.

Natsuki would have answered her but after she swallowed a bite of food her eyes started to droop.

"Are you okay Natsuki? Do you need to lie down?" Again that smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah I am getting tired." Natsuki started to lie down on the blanket.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll just clean everything up."

Natsuki nodded her head while her eyes closed but she was wondering why Shizuru was smiling like that. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ This was her last thought as sleep took over.

"Enjoy your nap Natsuki because you are going to need that energy very soon," Shizuru told her as she began preparing the final part of her plan in action.

Natsuki started to wake up. She went to rub her eyes but her arms wouldn't move. _'What the hell? I can't move my arms. Wait a minute my legs won't move either.'_ The biker's eyes shot open and she saw the ceiling of her shop. She moved her head to look around. What she saw almost made her pass out.

She was lying on her bike with her wrists tied to the handle bars. Natsuki's legs were tied to the back wheel of her bike and she was wearing something that smelled like tea. _'Where is she? Where are you Shizuru?'_ Right after she thought those questions Shizuru appeared. The chestnut haired beauty ran her fingers through Natsuki's blue tresses.

Natsuki's eyes got even bigger when she saw what her lover is wearing. Shizuru is wearing a dark purple lace number. The bra and panties were almost see through. They were designed to hint at what was underneath but not give it completely away. What Natsuki couldn't see was the whole in the panties. That's right Shizuru Fujino is wearing crotch less panties.

"Ara ara it seems that my beloved Na-tsu-ki has finally awakened." Shizuru leaned down and kissed the blue tresses in her hand.

"Sh-Shizuru w-what is going on?" Natsuki stuttered.

"Well I started thinking that after what you did for me last night I need to repay the favor." Shizuru began outlining Natsuki's lips with her right fingers.

"You don't have to repay me. So untie me and then we can go home." Natsuki was hoping she could change Shizuru's mind. "So why don't you get my clothes for me."

"But I like seeing your chest bare and you in tea flavored ed-i-ble underwear," Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear. This caused the biker to shiver and blush. Crimson eyes sparkled when she noticed the shiver. "Trust me Na-tsu-ki, you are going to love this." Shizuru then began to nibble on the biker's right ear.

Natsuki couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth. This of course was the first sound of many that Shizuru planned to have escape out of her beloved's mouth. Shizuru left Natsuki's ear and her tongue made a trail to the biker's mouth.

Right before they kissed, Shizuru locked eyes with Natsuki. The bluenette could see the desire in those ruby orbs. Once Shizuru was finished with looking into the emerald gems she leaned down and closed the distance to kiss Natsuki. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened.

Natsuki tried to fight for dominance in the kiss but her position kept her from that. Shizuru quickly over powered Natsuki in the kiss. While they kissed Shizuru's hands buried themselves in blue tresses. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before the ex-kaichou broke the kiss.

"Last night you kept me from cumming until you wanted me to. Tonight I want to see how many times I can get you to cum. I plan on running out your stamina." Shizuru began kissing the azure haired girl's neck. "You are going to wake up tomorrow like I woke up today."

"And how did you wake up this morning?" The wolfish grin that appeared on the biker's face the night before came back.

An actually blush spread across Shizuru's face as she remembered what happened. _'Oh I can't let her get away with that.'_ Her mouth found a spot on her puppy's neck and she sucked hard causing a moan to be heard. _'There that's better.'_

Shizuru's hands began to wonder over the body beneath her while her mouth kept working the biker's neck. Her hands groped the breasts that were there for the taking. Her right hand went further south. When it came across the edible panties the hand stayed on the outside. Shizuru was going to wait before she dipped her hands into the nectar that she loved more than tea.

Natsuki's hips bucked when the evil hand felt her body on the outside of the panties. A little pressure was added where her core was but the fingers never went in. The right hand kept roaming around on the outside of the panties trying to get Natsuki to orgasm.

"Come on Natsuki don't fight it. The night has only begun," Shizuru told her beloved as she tried to go in deeper with the underwear blocking her. The biker's hips kept bucking up into the hand. _'Just a little bit more,' _Shizuru thought.

And she was right. After a bit more of her ministrations Natsuki couldn't hold back any longer and climaxed. The edible panties now stuck to her. Shizuru wondered if they would dissolve before she was ready to eat them off the girl.

Natsuki was regaining her breath as her eyes looked for Shizuru. When she came the other girl had left and was now coming back with something in her hand. Now the biker was definitely beginning to enjoy this but she was wondering what the other girl was going to do to her now.

Shizuru didn't say anything but smile at the girl tied to the bike. She grabbed the brush that was on the plate she was holding. "I made my very own edible body paint. I have wanted to try this out on you but I just never knew how to bring it up."

Shizuru then began to paint her girlfriend with the tea flavored paint. There were multiple flavors of tea on the plate. The first paint stroke went from the chin all the way down to the top of the panties. This got Natsuki to shiver again.

'_I don't think she is going to see how many times I can cum but how long I can hold out before I start to beg her for it. I know she liked what I did last night but I also know that she likes to be the dominant one in the relationship. I am going to need to hold out until she begs for-,'_ Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted by the brush strokes that were doing figure eights around her breasts. But before any sound could escape her mouth this time she bit her lower lip.

Shizuru saw this and smiled. _'So you figured out what I really want Natsuki.'_ That's right. Shizuru wanted to hear the biker beg her for it. The first orgasm was just to tire the biker out a bit. The chestnut haired girl knew that Natsuki has very high stamina.

The two had orgasmed more than five times in one night and Shizuru could see that the cobalt haired girl could keep going as Shizuru fell asleep. She always wanted to see how many times Natsuki could orgasm in one night but getting the opportunity to hear her beg was even better. Natsuki had a lot of pride and to this day she has never begged Shizuru for sex. Plus she had a feeling that her body wasn't fully recovered from the night before.

In truth, Natsuki never had to beg. One touch from her and Shizuru was more than willing to accommodate her lover. But tonight was different. Tonight Shizuru was going to hear Natsuki beg for it. Tonight Shizuru was not going to break down and give in.

Shizuru finished painting Natsuki's body. She covered Natsuki's breasts with all kinds of circles. There are all kinds of different lines on her stomach. There are only a couple of brush strokes on the biker's thighs.

"There Natsuki all done. Now it's time for the fun part." Shizuru straddled the girl and put her feet on the bike's foot pegs. Shizuru licked her lips as she kissed Natsuki again. The kiss wasn't long because she wanted to lick her love clean. Her tongue began to lick at the tea paint that is on her lover's neck.

As soon as Shizuru straddled her Natsuki felt the wetness through the panties. _'Oh Shizuru you are already so wet and you have barely even started. Hmm I wonder if your body hasn't fully recovered from last night.' _The wolfish grin reappeared on her face.

Shizuru didn't notice the grin because she was having so much fun licking Natsuki's body. Her tongue trailed down to the valley between the girl's breasts. She traced the brush strokes that she made figure eights with. With every lick she felt Natsuki wiggle and moan under her.

Shizuru decided to lick one breast clean. So she focused on the right one. As she licked, her right hand began to fondle the other one and her left hand slowly massaged the one she is licking. The nipple began to harden and it was taken into Shizuru's eager mouth. The other hard bud was being flicked and pinched by the other hand.

Moans and whimpers were flowing freely from Natsuki's mouth. There was no way she could stop them. Shizuru finished with the right breast and moved onto the other. She still has a lot of paint to lick off. The crimson eyed beauty could feel Natsuki's hips bucking into her which caused her to start grinding against her love.

'_God I am so wet for right now. I don't think I'm going to be able to hold out much longer. Perhaps I should have waited to use this body paint. I think I'm getting high off the taste of tea mixed with Natsuki,' _Shizuru thought as she finished with Natsuki's chest.

Her tongue began to follow the paint down to the biker's stomach. Shizuru had to get off the bike to keep going down. The ex-kaichou's legs were getting wobbly. The evil hands which Natsuki named them shortly after they started dating were grazing the inside of the biker's thigh.

Shizuru cleaned the biker's stomach and began her journey to the sweet center that an even more intoxicating aroma is coming from. The tea lover licked the biker's thighs clean and then she began to nibble on the edible under that tasted more like the honey that Shizuru loved more than tea.

Natsuki's hips started to buck even more. Her arms and legs began to fight the ropes that were still keeping her restricted. Shizuru noticed this and it caused her to giggle.

"Ara ara does Natsuki want to be untied? If I remember correctly I was left tied until the very end. But perhaps I could release you before then," Shizuru told Natsuki as she kept eating the underwear. "By the way I think you should wear edible underwear more often. These are absolutely delicious."

Natsuki couldn't stop the full body blush that began to spread. The mayo lover lifted her head and was able to see Shizuru eating the underwear. Some of her juices are dripping off the underwear that Shizuru is holding in her hands. Shizuru had removed the rest of the edible panties and is using her hands to rip it apart and eat it. This whole time she is looking at Natsuki's face. Soon their eyes locked.

Natsuki's face got even redder as she watched Shizuru eat the panties. When Shizuru finished eating the underwear she was thirsty so she leaned down and began to lick up the juices that were flowing out of her lover.

Even though Shizuru wasn't trying to get Natsuki off, the biker still reached a climax. A fresh flow of juices filled the crimson eyed beauty's mouth. Shizuru swallowed the juices and stood back up. Natsuki was panting and had her head turned to the side with a blush still on her face.

"Ara I believe that Natsuki is enjoying herself. But the best part hasn't even started yet." Shizuru smiled when emerald eyes looked at her. The eyes had desire for more in them but there is still restraint evident. _'Oh Natsuki you are so stubborn but even you won't be able to hold yourself back.'_

Shizuru disappeared again to get something. _'Oh God what is she going to get now? I don't know if I can hold out for much more. Maybe I can figure out what else she is going to do to me. She tied me to my bike, put me in edible underwear, and used body paint. The only thing that could be left is…oh sweet Jesus,'_ Natsuki thought as she saw what is in Shizuru's hand.

Crimson eyes sparkled as she saw the look on Natsuki's face. In Shizuru's left hand is a double headed dildo. This is something that the tea lover has always wanted to use but Natsuki always said no. But this time her Natsuki wasn't going to be able to stop her.

Emerald eyes stayed locked on the dildo. Shizuru walked up behind the bike.

"Ara it seems that Natsuki isn't wet enough for this." Natsuki sighed in relief. Perhaps Shizuru wasn't going to use it. "So I will just have to get it ready for you."

With that said Shizuru put one of the ends inside the hole of her panties. It was instantly soaked with her own juices. Shizuru moaned as she moved the dildo back and forth a couple of times. She pulled it out of her core and began to approach Natsuki. The biker's eyes never left the dildo as Shizuru got it wet.

'_She didn't move her panties aside. Shizuru is wearing crotch less panties.'_ Natsuki almost had a nosebleed at that realization but before she could she felt the dildo being pushed inside of her. A loud moan came from her mouth. Natsuki's mind was so focused on the thing inside of her that she didn't realize that her legs got untied.

Shizuru moved the biker's legs so they could wrap around her waist. She put her feet back on the foot pegs and she lowered herself on the other head of the dildo. A moan escaped from both of their mouth's as their lower lips made contact with each other.

Shizuru positioned herself over Natsuki like she was going to ride the bike. Her hands gripped the handle bars as she began to move her hips. Of course Natsuki joined her and the two began moving together. The rhythm started slowly but the two were so geared up for each other that the pace sped up in a few seconds.

Natsuki loved the feeling of the lacey fabric against her chest. It wasn't only getting the biker excited but Shizuru really liked it as well.

Shizuru knew that Natsuki was ready and she didn't want to do it because she wanted it just as bad but she had to do it. The ex-kaichou slowed down and lifted herself off the dildo until just the tip was inside of her. Natsuki's eyes shot open and locked eyes with the crimson ones that were looking at her.

"You know what I want to hear Natsuki," Shizuru informed her beloved.

Natsuki couldn't believe that her love was actually going to go through with it.

"If you want to cum you have to say it." A wicked smile appeared on Shizuru's face.

The cobalt haired girl closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. She then whispered something but Shizuru didn't hear it.

"Now Natsuki I need to be able to hear you." The evil hands left the handle bars to fondle the biker's breasts. The cobalt haired girl bit her lip and then in the most girlish voice she could she said what her lover has wanted to hear.

"Please Shizuru, I beg you. Don't stop. I want, no I need you so badly," Natsuki told her beloved while she moved her hips up.

Shizuru actually squealed and then quickly lowered herself back on the dildo. This caused both girls to not only yell out each other's name but both girls nearly climaxed. Luckily they were able to hold their selves back.

As the two moved against each, the evil hands untied the biker's wrists and gripped the handle bars again. Natsuki realize her hands were free and they buried themselves in the chestnut tresses of her love. The biker only liked to leave love bites on Shizuru's body so she wasn't going to scratch her love's back.

The two kissed each other quickly and increased their pace. Their moans and gasps were getting louder and coming out quicker.

"Ahhh Sh…Shiz…Shizuru!"

"Ohhh Na…Nats…Natsuki!"

The two came together and Shizuru collapsed onto the girl beneath her. Natsuki removed her hands from the tresses to wrap around her lover's back. Shizuru's hands released their grip and buried themselves into the blue tresses.

"I love you Natsuki," Shizuru whispered in the biker's ear after she kissed it.

"I love you too Shizuru," Natsuki whispered back. The biker held her girl until they recovered enough to leave.

* * *

That's it. Unless I get ideas for more this story is completed.

Thanks for reading and all reviews.

Oh and if anyone is wondering what put Natsuki to sleep it was sleeping pills. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to give anything away.


End file.
